


Captured

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: KJK, a well-known fitness model agreed to help SJH, the photographer for her new individual project
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Captured

"Ji Hyo yah,?" Jong kook called his photographer while lifting his costumes for today’s session, “are you really sure this is the one I’m suppose to wear?” he made sure once again. 

He had heard about the concept for this shoot would be slightly different from what he usually had. He had agreed, of course, he is a professional model after all. But just in case she forgot, he is a well-known fitness model. Yet today's clothes is just so.. pinkish

“Yes, why?” Ji Hyo answered, not really looking at the model, “I didn’t know you have a problem with specific color,” she continued while setting up her camera.

Jong Kook growled. Not about the color. Even though, yes, the soft pink color might be a little too bright for his tanned skin.

He sighed and decided to inspect his clothes again.

A super soft, fluffy sweater. Totally ok, if not because it's off shoulder model. And worse, it is soft pink. He checked it's pair and relieved that it is not a skirt at least. But still, a short, tight light blue jeans. 

"Really, Ji Hyo yah?" he whined finally. 

"Yeah, why?" JH asked, almost scoffing, "your shoulder will be visible. But you always wear tank top all the time.". 

"Yah, it's a gym clothes," Jk protested.

“Only your shoulder! You let Men’s health magazine have your abs as their cover!”

Jong Kook pouted. She was right. Wait no, that was different. It was not about the amount of skin visible. It was about how it would look.

“How about you tried them on first, and then we discuss?” Ji Hyo offered. She had finished with her equipment, yet her model was still in his black tee and black pants.

Jong Kook knew Ji Hyo will throw a fit he didn’t obey so he went to the changing room and put them on.

Jong Kook had been in this industry for quite some time, and so does Ji Hyo, even though by age and by experience, he is much more senior than her.

Ji Hyo had her own way to work and although she looked sleepy and unfocus all the time, the result are always good. Sometime people wonder if it was purely a luck. The rumor said that her hand always picked the best card while vacationing in Las Vegas. Probably she also has her luck on her thumb every time she pressed the shutter button. 

That was why, despite the job offer came directly from her, not from big publishing company, he decided to take the job. Jong Kook believed that anything taken by her will be a good shot and good for his career also. Beside, He liked the girl enough to treat her like his dongsaeng. Carefree spirit yet kind and respectful. She also has beautiful smile on her gorgeous face that Jong Kook wondered why she decided to be a photographer instead of being a model herself.

Jong Kook finally finish zipping his pants after much struggle. The pants was too small for him. He has quite a narrow waist so it cannot be help that the waist band had gaping space. But his ass, especially his groin felt like being squeeze from lack of space.

He is a professional model, so he had learnt to cooperate with unfit dress.

He at least had to thank the oversize sweater to cover his obvious bulge.

About the sweater by the way. Jong Kook wanted to applaud Ji Hyo for her achievement on finding this sweater. Jong Kook’s shoulder is broad. His chest is well-developed. Yet, the sweater still does it’s ability well on showing his deltoid muscles. His hands were half covered by the long wide sleeves and the hem of the sweater was long enough to cover half of the pants.

“I hope you didn’t prepare any flower to put on my hair.”

Ji Hyo turned her head toward the sarcastic guy and grinned happily.

“At least no one is here except you,” Jong Kook mumbled to nobody, stroking his arm to look less awkward. 

“Oppa, you look so cute,” she beamed, ready to pinch the cheek of muscle man. Good thing Jong Kook learned taekwondo to stop her hands from ruining his face. 

“Yah, don’t ruin the product,” he joked.

“So, what is it for,” Jong Kook asked while wearing the white socks Ji Hyo provided for him. 

He actually wanted to complaint about the background for the shoots. The interiors were mostly decorated by soft or pastel colored furnitures and accessories. But it matched his girly outfit anyway. All he wanted was for the shoot to end as soon as possible so he could change to his emo black attire again. 

“Feminist movement.”

Jong Kook almost choked.

“Nothing serious oppa, I will make sure my project won’t affect your reputation,” she said calmly, preparing her camera.

“No.. not that I’m against feminist..” Jong Kook mumbled. It just that Korean are tend to be sensitive regarding this matter. He could get a backlash from both side if he did a mistake.

Ji Hyo smiled.

“The stereotype still exist despite the growing norm of male idols wearing pink, eyeliner and sometime longer hair,” Ji Hyo explained while instructing her model to sit on the floor instead of the sofa, “So I thought about showing a soft side of manly man role model, Kim Jong Kook himself,” she continued, sealing Jong Kook’s lips that had opened half way to protest for poor treatment of his ass.

“And why I have to sit on the hard floor again?” Jong Kook asked.

“Just because,” she answered, taking the first picture.

“Yah,” Jong Kook protested.

Ji Hyo checked the result and smiled, “you look cute pouting like that.”

After that, the photoshoot started just like that.

Ji Hyo took his pictures from many angles and Jong Kook tried his best to pose. But it was difficult. He is familiar with gym equipment and health product. But there, he was seated on the floor, in the middle of cutesy stuff. His sweater kept slopping down and he had to adjust it numerous times to not accidentally showing his nipples. And the damn tight pants.

“Ok, let’s take a break,” Ji Hyo said, leaving Jong Kook to get additional equipment from her bag.

Jong Kook sighed. He knew he did badly. If he was with other photographer, they might have scream at him.

He might not 100% sure about the project, but as professional, it frustrated him to give bad result.

He looked at the lonely mascot doll that placed as decoration not far from where he was sitting. He took the doll and started moving it’s arm.

He smiled and made the doll do more movement like dancing.

Click.

Jong Kook turned his head to the noise and found Ji Hyo checking her camera again.

“Oppa, I like this picture,” she said, walking toward the muscle man.

“Just relax and be cute, no need to stay with your manly persona here,” Ji Hyo said, crouching down to be as close to the older man and lifted Jong Kook’s chin to level their eyes.

Jong Kook blushed. He knew that she can be bold sometime. It was just a simple advice from his photographer. But why his stomach felt like digesting a butterfly.

Jong Kook shook his head to clear his mind. He was working, he had to act professional. He looked at the doll he was holding and decide to give his brightest smile to her camera.

Tough is his main selling point. He may had struggle for holding onto his character before. Now that he knew Ji Hyo wanted him to be cute, he decided to act like how he acted around his most trusted friend.

Soon the shoot became smoother with Ji Hyo looking brighter and brighter each time she took pictures.

“How about sexy?” Ji Hyo requested.

Jong Kook thought for a moment, then decided to stick his tongue out a little and pretend to lick his own shoulder while resting his one arm on the sofa behind him.

Jong Kook thought Ji Hyo had gone mad by how many times she clicked her camera button. 

He smiled wider and gave seductive gaze for her, head half leaning on his rested arm.

Ji Hyo took one picture then stopped. Letting the camera hang on her neck to see her model not from the lens, but directly.

Jong Kook raised his head. 

“Hm? Not good?” he asked.

Ji Hyo kneeled down, now on the same eye level with her model.

“I don’t know, it might be a bad idea,” she said, biting her lips.

Jong Kook knitted his eyebrows.

“Why? Am I that bad?” he asked, feeling uneasy. He placed one of his arm forward to hold his weight while he leaned closer to Ji Hyo

Ji Hyo licked his lips. She looked at the man in front of her. 

She moved forward, closing the space between them.

At first, Jong Kook thought she was leaning to whisper.

But instead of aiming for his ear, the gap finally close on their lips.

Jong Kook blinked.

“I don’t think this side of yours, I don’t think I can share it with anyone else,” Ji Hyo confessed after the soft peck.

“Is it consider as sexual assault if I kiss my model?” she asked, truly curious.

“Depend,” he answered.

Ji Hyo tilt her head so he continued.

“Depend whether I give you a consent or not.”

Ji Hyo’s hand somehow had reached Jong Kook’s cheeks, stroking the sharp jawline to feel the smooth skin she wished to taste so bad.

“How can I figure that out?” she asked, eyes never left Jong Kook’s, and so was he.

“Try again,” he suggested.

The rumor was true, that the manly model never initiated a move by himself. It always the girls. She, as long time fan of him had heard it countless time.

Now, the man demanded her to take the challenge.

Either miss or hit.

If he refused, then Ji Hyo might be jailed for committing sexual assault on male model. Such a nice way to end her photographing career.

Yet, if he accepted….

It was a great gamble yet Ji Hyo took the challenge. This time, her hands cupping his face to send deeper kiss on his thin lips.

She felt her waist being held by strong arms, so she smiled. 

She got the prize, and now she would enjoy it to the fullest.

She moved her hand lower until she found his nipple under the loose sweater.

She grazed on it and Jong Kook gasped, giving Ji Hyo a way to dominate his inner mouth. Every time she almost lose control, she would tweaked on his nipple. It was fascinating to see how sensitive his chest are.

She kept pushing Jong Kook until he agreed on lying on his back, with Ji Hyo on top, still with their mouth attached. 

When they finally broke apart, Jong Kook had both of his wrist held tight by Ji Hyo. Both couldn’t wipe the saliva that swept all over their face.

“I didn’t know you are quite aggressive,” Jong Kook said, panting.

“Me too,” she whispered, but it was too soft that Jong Kook might no heard it. 

“It’s because you’re too cute,” she reasoned.

“Me? Cute?” he laughed. He is a model for mostly male magazine. Sexy, maybe. But cute?

“I’ll show it to you,” Ji Hyo smiled, “don’t move.”

Ji Hyo leaned in again. Giving a peck on his wet lips. She stuck out her tongue and began tracing the jaw, to the neck, to his clavicle.

Jong Kook moaned in response, so Ji Hyo decided to be bolder.

She lifted the oversize sweater from the bottom to reach his hard nipples and play with them, all the while kissing his exposed shoulder.

The body underneath shuddered.

“Ji Hyo yah,” he managed to say between breathless moan.

Ji Hyo knew that the man wanted more. And he was dying to move his body. It was funny because he wasn’t tied or anything. It was just a simple request from the younger woman, yet he obeyed like enchanted.

“Too tight?” she whispered on his ear, blowing warm breath that left the bigger man whimpered from feeling ticklish.

“Is that on purpose?” he asked. His crotch was trapped in hell. It already was tight since beginning, yet the stimulation aroused him and now he craved for freedom.

Ji Hyo who was between Jong Kook’s well developed legs jokingly move her knee up, nudging the bulge that have been covered by the pink sweater.

“F##, Ji Hyo,” Jong Kook cursed after moaning and arching his back in response.

“I will take care of it if you listen to all my request,” Ji Hyo offered. Might as well get the most control of the situation.

Jong Kook nodded, breathing heavily.

“Gather your wrist on top of your head.”

That was Ji Hyo’s first command. Jong Kook obeyed.

Ji Hyo took the hem of the sweater and lift it up, revealing Jong Kook’s abdomen on display. She brushed his lips, telling him to open his mouth, then placed the hem in his mouth.

“Bite.”

Jong Kook obliged.

Ji Hyo touched both side of his knees and the words were no needed to make him open his legs wide for her.

“Oppa,” Ji Hyo called. The latter couldn’t answer for the fabric in his mouth so she continued, “I will play with your body and later, promise to take care so please hang in there until I finish.”

Jong Kook moaned.  
He would let the girl, of course, but at least open the fly first, the constricted space was too much for his growing hard on.

She might understand his plea, or she might not.

She was too busy admiring the curve of his waist.

Broad shoulder, yet narrow waist. It was hard to recognize under his baggy tee.

So Ji Hyo had to look at them, touch them as much as she could while she had the chance.

She stroked the nipples once again, before moving to the side, then caressing the side of his body and close her eyes to trace the curve until she reached his wide hips.

The unfit waist band revealed his lower abdomen like a tease. She tried to pull his pants but it was stuck. She really need to unbutton it to reveal further.

“Jhwi Hwo, phwish,” Jong kook mumbled with fabric still in his mouth.

Ji Hyo scraped the bulge and Jong Kook threw his head back, grunted from the ecstasy that he released the clothes in his mouth spontaneously.

“Ji Hyo, that’s enough, yah, YAH,” Jong Kook cried when his legs were lifted by her.

Ji Hyo had both of his legs on her shoulder and lifted his lower body up. She may looked delicate but she had enough power to bring around her equipment by herself. A leg or two are no problem.

“I catch you oppa, you are mine,” she said cheerfully, smiling bright.

It was ridiculous, that her smile still so dazzling and mesmerizing even while carrying half of his body, Jong Kook thought.

“Say that you will be mine, Oppa,” Ji Hyo requested.

Being confessed by a girl was not something new for Jong Kook.

But probably the first to be confessed in that position.

“Then, you will automatically be mine too,” Jong Kook said as a matter of fact.

Ji Hyo giggled. She already had been his. Ever since she saw his picture in one magazine by chance when she was in high school. Then she decided to try photography and got the chance to work in this field. Meeting him, get to know him, and falling in love once again.

Her heart always had been his and it took her years to admit that. The desire just grew even more that Ji Hyo felt unfairness. For him to own her feeling yet not the other way around.

“You are mine,” Ji Hyo repeated. Eyes full with lust. She kissed the inner thighs that she locked with her arms.

Jong Kook shivered.

“Okay, I’m yours,” he gave up. He tried to get up to touch her but the jeans prevented him from making any movement. He wanted to unzip his pants so bad but Ji Hyo’s face was just an inch from his crotch.

He would love to hear confession in better situation.

“I always like you anyway,” he finally admitted.

“Not love?” Ji Hyo pouted, looking at the man that sprawled below her.

“Love is not easy to say, but I can show you,” he offered, “let me go, let me show you.”

Ji Hyo finally dropped his legs. Her shoulder had started to ache from the weight anyway.

Jong Kook a deep breath and unzip his tight pants. Still covered with his black underwear but finally the excruciating tension had gone that he grunted from relieved.

He sat up with Ji Hyo still sitting between his stretched legs. Close enough to kiss her rosy lips.

“You won’t let me play with it?” Ji Hyo whined, giving her puppy eyes while nudging his bulge..

Jong Kook shook his head.

“No, I want to enjoy it together.”

He kissed her on the lips and dominated her for the first time that day.


End file.
